25mm HE Shell
A 25mm HE Shell ''' is referred to the size and type of shell fired from specifically, Infantry Fighting Vehicles (IFVs). The shells can be of either high-explosive, armor-piercing, incendiary or a combination of all of the above traits, depending on mission, objective or situation. Battlefield 3 The '''25mm HE Shell is the primary weapon for IFVs in Battlefield 3. It functions as both an anti-infantry and light anti-vehicle weapon. The cannon carried only 6 shells per magazine, taking approximately 4-5 seconds to reload. The Belt Speed Vehicle Specialization reduces the time required between reloads. The 25mm HE Shell is particularly effective against infantry, especially in groups as its splash damage can make quick effective work against unarmored opponents even at significantly longer range. The shell however, regardless of splash damage, is significantly less effective against armored targets. The 25mm HE Shell, due to its splash damage, also has the capability to damaging or killing enemy infantry seated in thin-armored vehicles such as armored Jeeps and Helicopters. Well placed shots can damage or kill all personnel within the vehicle without dealing too much damage to the vehicle itself or destroying it, allowing for possible capture and use by friendly forces. Operators must keep in mind however, due to its effective splash damage, great prejudice and caution must be taken when operating in game modes where "friendly fire option" is supported, as the shell's explosive splash damage can also injure and kill friendly nearby infantry when fired at targets in close proximity, such as through close quarter areas or narrow corridors and rooms. Due to its lack of effectiveness against other armored targets such as Main Battle Tanks or other Infantry Fighting Vehicles, the 25mm HE Shell should be equipped alongside secondary armaments such as ATGMs, Guided Missiles or APFSDS-T Shells for increased effectiveness. The vehicle operator can also choose to equip a Co-Axial LMG alongside their primary 25mm Cannon for a more anti-infantry oriented role. The operator also has the ability to choose to alternate fire between the primary 25mm IFV cannon and the APFSDS-T Shells (if they are equipped) once a magazine of one of the two weapons are depleted in order to be able to fire almost non-stop without the need to pause for a reload. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the 25mm HE Shell fired from Infantry Fighting vehicles (IFVs). To maintain consistency, results are gathered from damage inflicted upon the target by the shell impacting at a 90 degree angle. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are destroyed within a single magazine dispense. Such includes Jets of all Types and Scout Helicopters. Note that damage results are measured in "Damage Per-Magazine" ("D.P.M"). Table contents marked as ''"-" are results which are unavailable as IFVs do not appear at the same time as those vehicle in particular maps of any game modes (notably 'Armored Kill Expansion) and will require other up-to-date results from external sources. '' Gallery LAV25Fire.png|a LAV-25 engaging a BTR-90 with 25mm HE Cannon fire. LAV25FireTPV.png|a LAV-25 engaging a BTR-90 with 25mm HE Cannon fire in Third-Person-View. Battlefield 4 The '''25mm HE Shell is the default primary weapon for IFVs in Battlefield 4. Like its Battlefield 3 predecessor, it too functions similarly as both an anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon. Unlike its predecessor however, IFVs primary default weapon carries limited ammunition, carry 36 rounds in reserve, with up to 12 rounds available per magazine instead of the previous 6. The 25mm HE Shell can be defeated by Active Protection Systems. The Belt Feeder vehicle specialization can decrease the amount of time required between reloads The 25mm HE Shell is particularly effective against light transport vehicles and infantry, especially in groups as its splash damage can make quick effective work against unarmored opponents even at significantly longer range. The shell however, regardless of splash damage, is significantly less effective against armored targets. The 25mm HE Shell when compared to other primary weapon options such as the APFSDS-T Shells and Canister Shells, appears to have a lower muzzle velocity and more obvious bullet drop but most experiences operators of IFVs are quick to correct and adjust each shot to compensate. The 25mm HE Shell, due to its splash damage, also has the capability to damaging or killing enemy infantry seated in thin-armored vehicles such as armored Jeeps and Helicopters. Well placed shots can damage or kill all personnel within the vehicle without dealing too much damage to the vehicle itself or destroying it, allowing for possible capture and use by friendly forces. Operators must keep in mind however, due to its effective splash damage, great prejudice and caution must be taken when operating in game modes where "friendly fire option" is supported, as the shell's explosive splash damage can also injure and kill friendly nearby infantry when fired at targets in close proximity, such as through close quarter areas or narrow corridors and rooms. Due to its lack of effectiveness against other armored targets such as Main Battle Tanks or other Infantry Fighting Vehicles, the 25mm HE Shell should be equipped alongside secondary armaments such as ATGMs or Zuni Rocket Pods for increased effectiveness. The vehicle operator can also choose to equip a Co-Axial LMG alongside their primary 25mm Cannon for a more anti-infantry oriented role. The operator also has the ability to choose to alternate fire between their primary 25mm IFV cannon and the Zuni Rocket Pods (if they are equipped) once a magazine of one of the two weapons are depleted in order to be able to fire almost non-stop without the need to pause for a reload. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the 25mm HE Shell fired from Infantry Fighting vehicles (IFVs). To maintain consistency, results are gathered from damage inflicted upon the target by the shell impacting at a 90 degree angle. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are destroyed within a single magazine dispense. Such includes Jets of all Types, Quad Bikes, PWCs, Light Jeeps Scout Helicopters & Attack Helicopters. Note that damage results are measured in '"Damage Per-Magazine" ("D.P.M"). ' Gallery BF4LAV25FireTPV.png|LAV-25 engaging a BTR-90 with 25mm HE Cannon fire BF4LAV25FireSPV.png|LAV-25 engaging a BTR-90 with 25mm HE Cannon fire in third-person-view Trivia Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 * References Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4